The incorporation of wood particles into aqueous caulking compositions to provide a stainable material possessing a wood texture has been attempted, but the final caulking compositions were not viscosity stable which is of great importance when the product will be stored for unpredictable periods of time before sale or use. This same difficulty of viscosity instability also characterizes these aqueous compositions when they are trowelled or painted onto surfaces for decorative purposes other than caulking.